


[Podfic] All Dimensions of Life

by sinuous_curve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For about three months after Columbia, Clint more or less backed off the whole thing. Not that it was even really a thing at that point, more an idea sitting in the back of his brain. A sense, maybe, that he’d stumbled across something with more significance than he’d intended.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Dimensions of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Dimensions of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475300) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



> Podfic natch.

So! I have long loved podfic as a medium and it has been my entertainment of choice for those long hours at work. I've recorded a few short things and here and there, but nothing too strenuous. This is far and away one of my favorite pieces I did for kink_bingo and it seemed like a natural choice to give myself a bit more practice reading out loud. Enjoy. 

MP3: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v15r6u3020forq7/%5BAvengers%5D_All_Dimensions_of_Life.mp3.zip)  
Audiobook: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2gjw65rdpwxpmbb/%5BAvengers%5D_All_Dimensions_of_Life.m4b.zip)


End file.
